Recuerdos
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Hay dìas en las que me gusta recordar nuestros momentos bonitos, aunque no todos comienzan asì.
1. Pinos

**Este fic participa en el reto14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a travès de los años.**

 **Advertencias: Slash, falta de coherencia leve, drabbles sin mucha relaciòn.**

* * *

Cuando pasaste a mi lado lo sentí, un soplo, pero el olor estaba ahí. En la ropa, probablemente. Un sutil olor a pino, suave casi inexistente. No lo identifiqué en el momento, lo vengo a entender ahora. Cinco años más tarde. Era el olor a tu casa, a tu tierra natal.

Recuerdo que lo volví a oler cuando bailabas con mi mejor amiga en esa gran fiesta, en ese horrible torneo. Mientras tú girabas a Hermione, yo trataba de no quedar en ridículo junto con Padma. Ella no quedó muy satisfecha de mis pobres habilidades para bailar.

De nuevo lo percibí cuando, en ese maldito laberinto, me agaché para ver si seguías vivo. Como inundó mi cerebro, obligándome a grabarlo en mi memoria.

Ahora, con diecinueve años, padrino, auror y amante, miro al bosque de pino de los Balcanes – _pinus heldreichii_ , como descubrí hace poco– que rodea la casa de mis suegros, la casa de tu infancia, entiendo porque hueles, tu ropa, todo tú, a estos gigantes verdes.

Estoy seguro que si preparara amortentia, lo que olería sería esto, al menos uno de ellos. El aroma a tierra, humedad y más importante, a pino, a casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola, preciosos seres!**

 **He venido a participar :3**

 **Admito no estar totalmente satisfecha, pero tampoco sè como arreglarlo, asì que ñeh.**

 **Reviews son alimento ¡Soy adorable, alimentame!**

 **Cas,fuera.**


	2. Naranja

**Este fic participa en el reto 14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a travès de los años.**

 **Advertencia: Slash, incoherencia,**

* * *

Me encantaría decir que no estoy en una fase melancólica. Que no vivo en mis recuerdos, como dice tu madre. Pero es cierto, con nuestro niño, Teddy, con su abuela y tú en un partido me gusta repasar nuestros recuerdos juntos, como nuestro primer beso.

No fue lo más romántico, ni privado. No hubo fuegos artificiales, ni campanas en el fondo. Pero sí había sabor y olor a naranja, lo recuerdo bien.

Estaba en la enfermería –de nuevo– tras los sucesos en el laberinto, comía una naranja, única cosa que Poppy me dejaba ingerir en ese momento, para hidratarme supuestamente.

Y apareciste, como un vendaval llegaste, sin fijarte en mis amigos y familia presentes, y me besaste. Rápido y fogoso, exactamente como tú descubriría con el tiempo. Estabas preocupado, enojado y frustrado. No una buena combinación de emociones para nuestro primer beso, pero éramos nosotros y nada era muy común, tampoco.

* * *

 **¡Hola, seres preciosos!**

 **La segunda parte, con el olor: Naranja.**

 **Me salieron extrañamente cortitos xd, pero weno.**


	3. Tulipanes

**Este fic participa en el reto 14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a travès de los años.**

 **Advertencias** **: Slash, incoherencia, esto retoma desde el ùltimo capìtulo.**

* * *

Por supuesto nada podía ser normal, o común con nosotros. Un Salvador y una estrella internacional de Quidditch. Un inglés y un búlgaro. Dos hombres. Me asaltó uno de mis malos recuerdos, todo por culpa de Corazón de bruja.

Cada una de nuestras citas eran detalladas por la prensa, nuestras discusiones eran temas de debate a la hora de la once, ya ni podíamos salir a comprar sin que nos acribillaran los periodistas y nuestros fans.

—Estoy harto—gritaste un día, volviendo a entrar en nuestra casa en Londres.

— ¿Qué pasa, Viktor?

—Me colmaron la paciencia estos —tus gestos eran una prueba de tu frustración, jamás eras tan apasionado sobre algo que no fuéramos tu familia. —imbéciles, ya no doy más. Me cansé—pasaste tus manos por tu cara, dejándote caer en el sillón. Ni cuenta me había dado de que estabas en la sala de estar.

— ¿Ok?—me atreví a preguntar; Tenía una idea de que podrías querer decir, pero esperaba que no fuera eso.

—No puedo más con esto, no puedo sinceramente. —me miraste a los ojos y creí que no respiraba. No, no podías hacerme eso. —Harry, no puedo, no doy más.

—Estás terminando conmigo, Viktor —aseveré, sintiendo mi corazón romperse cuando solo alejaste la mirada. —Yo…si eso es lo que deseas. Vete, no vuelvas entonces.

—Harry—te pusiste de pie, acercándote a mí. Como si se tratase de un animalito angustiado, a quién no querías asustar de más.

— ¡Aléjate, maldita sea!—Admito que mi reacción pudo haber sido exagerada. — ¡Vete! ¡Vete, Viktor!

Desapareciste, eras de los pocos que podía hacerlo dentro de la casa, y yo me dejé caer al suelo. Y lloré.

Pasaron los días, me había casi repuesto de nuestra ruptura, no quería decir que no me doliera, ni que te hubiera dejado de amar–esas cosas no se pasan de un día a otro– uno no se olvida de 4 años de relación en una semana. Cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, vivíamos en un barrio muggle así que tales cosas era necesarias, dudé si abrir o fingir que no estaba. Decidí abrir, probablemente era la señora Smith, la vecina, trayéndome otra plantita, o unas galletitas. Pero no era la arrugada viejecita, sino tú, tú y un ramo gigante de tulipanes de todos los colores.

Entraste mientras yo salía de mi estupor. Me miraste, te miré. No sabía–y todavía no sé– que sentía con tu regreso. Las primeras horas cuando te fuiste pensé que volverías, lo mismo cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, cuando ya no apareciste en la siguiente noche dejé de esperarte. Y ahora llegabas.

—Harry.

—Viktor.

Así empezamos de nuevo, nos fuimos de Londres. Pero no a Sofía, como muchos pensaron, sino a la vieja casa de tus padres, en medio de un bosque. ¿Solitario? Sí. Pero eso era lo que siempre habíamos querido, privacidad.

Los tulipanes aún los guardo, bajo un hechizo de estasis, uno de cada color, junto a todas mis cosas importantes como el álbum de fotos de mis padres, mi capa de invisibilidad, una acícula de pino y una cáscara de naranja.

Quizá algún día nuestro niño me pregunte por estos elementos y le contaré nuestra historia, le muestre nuestros recuerdos.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Ùltima parte y la màs larga :·)**

 **Siento que el final quedo apresurado, pero bleh. Me gustò como quedò.**

 **Reviews son amor, dadme amor.**

 **Cas, fuera.**


End file.
